Heavens Lost Property Sora no Otoshimono: A Black Heart
by escapexchaos
Summary: When a highly advanced Angeloid goes rogue and finds its way to earth, Tomoki finds him and sees how strong he really is, and Nymph ends up falling head over heels in love with him. But his only motive is to kill the Man of Synapse.
1. Chapter 1

"This has gone on long enough. I want that damned boy killed, that useless good-for-nothing scrapped, and the Uranus Queen and the second generation brought back here! Send the second generation Zeta after them." The Angeloid Master demanded.

"But, Master. Zeta is known to-" a Harpy started.

"Are you defying my orders?!" He yelled, slamming a fist down.

"N-no, Master. Of course not, Master. I'll get him right away." The Harpy said before bowing and running off. A few minutes later she came back with a tall and thin Angeloid with pale skin, red eyes, and black hair and wings. He was wearing what looked like a black hooded trench coat and dark grey collar.

"What?" The Angeloid spoke in a whisper.

"I have an assignment for you, Zeta." The Masters voice echoed through the pavilion.

"No." The Zeta said.

The Master got a cruel smile as a chain extended from the Zeta's collar and into his clenching fist. "I own you, Zeta."

In response, the Zeta grabbed the chain and pulled, shattering the links. "No. You don't."

"Harpies! Attack him!" The Master screamed in fear.

"I shan't waste my time on you." He said, turning around and walking away. The Harpies responded and shot at him, causing a large dust cloud to cover the white marble columns. When the smoke and dust cleared, the Zeta was gone.

"NO! FIND HIM! KILL HIM! THAT'S AN ORDER! KILL HIM, KILL HIM, KILL HIM!" The infuriated Master shouted.

On Earth, everything was quiet and peaceful. Tomoki, Astraea, Nymph, and Ikaros were in the living room. Nymph was watching her soap operas and eating potato chips while Astraea and Tomoki were yelling at each other, constantly calling each other a "dummy". Ikaros was sitting next to Nymph, cradling her watermelon in her arms.

"Hey, be quiet you two! I'm trying to watch my soaps!" Nymph yelled at Tomoki and Astraea. In response, they both got quiet and stuck their tongues out at each other.

"Nymph, please don't yell at Master." Ikaros said.

"I can't help it that he's loud and obnoxious." Nymph replied, biting a chip.

Chaos ran into the room. "Onii-chan!" The happy Angeloid burst out, running to Tomoki and jumping into his arms.

"Hey, Chaos." Tomoki said with a chuckle and pet the small Angeloid on the head. "I see you're home. How was the trip with Sohara?" He asked.

"It was fun, Onii-chan, but I missed you a lot!" She said. Tomoki found it funny that an unstoppable killing machine could be so cute and innocent looking.

"Did you thank Sohara for paying for the trip to the beach?" Tomoki asked.

"Yes, Onii-chan." Chaos told him.

"Good." Tomoki said. Chaos sat down and snuggled into Tomoki's side. Tomoki half smiled and wrapped his arm around her tiny body. Ikaros stared at them and looked at her watermelon. She placed it by her side and mimicked Tomoki's actions, feeling jealous. She wanted to be with Master.

Zeta landed in a small town, next to a sign that read "Sorami". He took a long look around the small town. It was in between mountains. If he had to guess, it would have a population of about six- no- seven thousand residents. He never heard about it so it must not have been known for anything particularly interesting. He spotted a large cherry tree that must have been at least a hundred years old. It was a very peaceful and boring town.

He hid his large black wings and walked towards the tree. He put his hood up, hiding his jet black hair. The bright sun beamed in his eyes, but he didn't mind. He passed a purple-haired teenager walking her dog in a sundress who stared at him. She was thinking how he could possibly be walking around in the heat with a black trench coat.

Zeta ignored her and continued towards the tree. When he got on top of the hill, he took a step towards the tree but stopped. He turned his head to a very small tree with no leaves on it and acorns scattered around its thin trunk. He walked towards it and got on one knee and picked an acorn up and observed it.

He put the acorn in his pocket and stood up. He walked to the trunk of the cherry tree and put his hand on it. He walked around the base of the tree, keeping his hand on it. He looked up at the clear, azure sky. This place reminded him of Synapse for some reason. That didn't make Zeta very happy. He walked away from the tree and towards the town.

Mikako opened the door to Tomoki's house and waltzed right in. She walked into his living room.

"Hey! At least knock before you come in!" Tomoki shouted.

"If you don't want me to come in, don't leave your door unlocked." Mikako said. "Anyway, I saw some person walking around in a black coat while I was walking my dog. In the middle of the summer. I dropped my dog off at my house and came right here."

"Huh. I guess that is kind of weird." Tomoki said.

"It looked like he was headed for the cherry tree." Mikako said.

"Onii-chan, I sense a very strong Angeloid. Very, very strong." Chaos said, looking up at Tomoki.

"Oh, jeez." Tomoki said.

"I sense it too, Master." Ikaros said,

"Me three." Nymph joined.

"Me blue." Astraea chimed in.

"Where is she?" Tomoki asked.

"How do you know it's a girl?" Mikako asked.

"Look around. Do you see any female Angeloids?" Tomoki replied.

"In town, Master." Ikaros told him. "Should we go investigate?"

Tomoki let out a huge sigh and stood up. "Yeah, I guess. Jeez, I can never get any peace and quiet anymore. It's always 'strong Angeloid this' and 'strong Angeloid that'."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go find her." Mikako said.

"Yeah! Maybe she knows what love is!" Chaos said, excitedly.

"I see you still want to know what love is. How cute." Mikako said.

"Lets just go." Tomoki huffed, walking outside.s


	2. Chapter 2

"It's coming from somewhere here, Master." Ikaros said as they stood in the market.

Tomoki looked around, looking from person to person, stand to stand. Nymph raised a finger and pointed at somewhere.

"There," Nymph said, "they're somewhere in that crowd."

Tomoki followed her finger and spotted a large crowd, all grouped together.

"Hey, it's that man I saw earlier." Mikako said pointing at a tall man clad in black clothing with a hood up. He was holding an apple and throwing it in the air and catching it. He was walking away from them so they couldn't see his face.

"Master, that's him." Ikaros said.

"Him? But… He's a guy." Tomoki said.

"We should follow him to a secluded place and ask him questions and stuff." Chaos offered.

"Yeah. Let's do that." Tomoki said.

"Yeah! Ninja powers engage! Wheeeee!" Astraea shouted.

"Shhhh! Be quiet!" Nymph whispered.

Zeta walked through the market tossing his apple in the air and catching it. His boots made a crunching sound against the gravel underneath him with every step he took. All these people crowded together irritated him. He'd much rather be alone. The sun was always in his eyes. This irritated him. He'd much rather be in the dark alone. He walked out of the market then halted.

"_Not here. Not now. Too many people. Why do I care? I should kill them anyway."_ He thought to himself.

He walked for a while before stopping again. He calmly picked up a rock with his free hand and stood up. He took a bite of his apple and dropped it.

"HEY! THAT'S A WASTE OF FOOD YOU SELFISH DUMMY!" A female voice shouted.

"Damn it, Astraea!" Tomoki shouted at her.

The man turned around slowly. He was pale and had red eyes that struck fear into Tomoki's heart. Nymph's face flushed red when she saw it and her jaw dropped. The man took a step towards them, then another, and another before stopping. Tomoki blinked and the next thing he saw was the man towering over him.

Zeta looked down at the small teenager before him. He had five women with him. He recognized one as the purple haired woman walking her pet from earlier. The sight of her made him irritated. He recognized another one. She had pink hair and eyes and a large bust. The Uranus Queen. The other three were Angeloids too. One was a second generation, much like him. The other two were first gens. Zeta turned his attention back to the teenager. He reached down and picked him up in a choke hold.

"Agh! Gah! Let… Go!" He managed.

"Master!" The Uranus Queen shouted.

"'_Master'? This is the brat that stole all the Angeloids?" _He thought to himself. He turned the kids head in every which way. His leather gloves made a creaking noise with every movement.

"Master, I'll save you!" The Uranus Queen yelled as she ran at Zeta and punched him. He didn't feel anything.

"Gaaaaah! N-Nymph, u-use your- Agh- P-Paradise… Song!" The kid coughed.

"R-right!" The small blue haired one said. She opened her mouth and shouted. A divine sound came out, along with a sonic blast. It still didn't do anything.

Zeta dropped the boy to the ground and slowly turned his head to the tiny blue haired Angeloid.

Nymph stepped back in fear when the male Angeloid looked at her. It was something about his eyes that made her hesitate. She screamed and shouted another song at his face. When that didn't do anything, she shouted another. Still nothing. The man just turned his attention away from her. Nymph's reactor hurt.

"Why?" He asked in a soft but shrill and cold voice. "Why did you follow me?"

"W-well… We wanted to talk to you." Tomoki stuttered. "Who are you?"

"Second generation Zeta model. Assassin-Type Angeloid." He said.

"Assassin type? That's not a thing, dummy!" The blonde Angeloid shouted at him.

"I'm the only one. I specialize in everything battle or battle strategy related. I am also equipped with advanced stealth gear." Zeta said.

"Well, what's your name?" Tomoki asked.

"Name?" The Zeta asked. "Hm… That's right, some Angeloids receive names." He thought. "Dirus." He decided. _(Dirus means "Dread" in Latin)_

"Okay, well," Tomoki said as he stood up, "what are you doing here?"

"I left Synapse and landed here." Dirus said.

"Well, I'm Tomoki. This is Ikaros, that's Nymph, that's Astraea, that's Chaos, and this is Mikako." He said pointing to them.

"Good for you." Dirus said, turning around.

"Woah, hey!" Nymph said, running in front of him. "Where are you going?"

"It doesn't concern you." Dirus replied, walking around her and stepping forward.

Without thinking, Nymph grabbed his arm. He turned his head and looked at her. Nymph's cheeks flushed and her face heated up. She was blushing.

"Let me go." Dirus said. "I don't like it when someone touches me."

Nymph managed to shake her head.

"I said let me go." Dirus commanded.

"N-not until you tell us where you're going." She said. Her reactor really hurt.

"I said it doesn't concern you. Release. Me. Now." Dirus demanded.

"N-no." Nymph said.

"Uh, Nymph… Maybe you should let him go." Tomoki said.

"Why?" She asked.

"He… Doesn't look too happy." Tomoki said.

She was holding onto his arm. This irritated him. He raised his free hand and punched her off of him.

"Ahhhh!" She yelled and she flew through the air and hit a tree.

"I told you to let me go." Dirus said. He turned only to find himself face-to-face with the blonde Angeloid, Astraea. He hands were at her hips and her nose was scrunched up and her eyebrows arched in a wannabe-serious face.

"Stop, you dummy!" She demanded. "Why won't you tell us where you're going?"

"Because." He said, walking around her. He stopped in his track when he heard the blue haired Angeloid let out a cry. He turned his head and saw the group crowded around her "I don't know…"

"What?" Tomoki asked.

"I don't know where I'm going. I'm going to find a temporary place to reside in." Dirus admitted.

"Why say this now?" Tomoki asked.

Dirus turned around and pointed at Nymph. "To make up for harming your Angeloid." He said.

"Who, Nymph? She's not mine." Tomoki told him.

"Forgive my ignorance." Dirus said while he started walking away.

"It's okay. Anyway, why don't you stay with me for a while?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Being around others irritates me."

"I need to make sure you don't cause trouble."

"Shame."

Tomoki thought quickly.

"Lemme guess, you have orders to stay alone and you don't have any free will?"

That made Dirus stop in his tracks. "I don't take orders from anyone."

"Oh yeah? Why don't you prove it?" Tomoki sneered.

Dirus went silent for a second. He bawled his hands into fists. Damn that kid. Dirus hated losing, especially to a kid. He was too proud to lose, but either way he lost. But most of all, he hated getting called a slave with no free will.

"Fine." Dirus said.


	3. Chapter 3

Dirus sat on the floor in the corner and stared out the window in silence. He took his hood off, revealing his messy black hair. He ignored the loud noises of Astraea and Tomoki shouting at each other, but it wasn't easy; they were really loud. Nymph sat across the room and stared at him. Every time he looked her way, she quickly looked at the ground and blushed.

Dirus let out a quiet yawn, and suddenly the room went quiet. Everyone in the room looked at him in awe.

"What?" He asked.

"Did… You just yawn?" Astraea asked.

"Yes. In exchange for my extraordinary abilities, I have to charge." He explained.

"Aw, that's so cool! I wish I could sleep!" She said, astonished.

Dirus stood. "No you don't." He said, walking out.

"Hey, where ya going?" Tomoki asked.

"Somewhere secluded." Dirus gave in response. "Don't follow me."

"W-wait!" Nymph said, rushing over to him. Dirus turned his head. Nymph opened her mouth as if to say something, but after a moment of silence, she closed it and stared at the floor. Dirus walked out.

"What was that?" Tomoki asked after Dirus was gone. Nymph just blushed and continued staring at the floor.

"Oh… I think Nymph has a little crush on Dirus." Astraea explained. Nymphs face turned redder.

"D-do not…" She countered.

"Hey guys," Sohara said walking in, "what's up?"

"Nymph has a crush!" Tomoki said.

"Really?" Sohara asked. "Who is he?"

"Nobody…" Nymph whispered

"Some Angeloid we met today name Dirus." Astraea said.

"Where is he?" She asked, looking around.

"He just left. Stick around, he'll be back soon." Tomoki insisted.

"Sure, okay." Sohara said, sitting down.

Two hours later Dirus walked in with his hands in his pockets, his hood up, and his head down.

"Oh, Dirus, there you are. I'd like you to meet my childhood friend, Sohara." Tomoki said gesturing to his friend.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Sohara greeted.

Dirus bowed to her in a respectful manner before walking into the other room.

"He was kind of cute." Sohara said. "A little on the dark side, though. I can see why you'd like him, Nymph."

"I-I don't like him." Nymph argued.

"Aw, come on, Nymph." Sohara insisted.

"Um… Nymph, I need your help with something." Ikaros said, pulling her outside into the garden. "It's okay, Nymph. I know how you feel." She said.

"Do… Do you think he likes me?" Nymph asked her, looking up. This question surprised Ikaros.

"I don't know…" Ikaros admitted. Nymph looked back at the ground.

"I'm sorry." Nymph apologized.

"It's okay." Ikaros consoled. She wrapped her arms around Nymph to comfort her.

Several hours later Dirus opened his eyes. He was in the guest bedroom. He looked out at the full moon and its accompanying stars, illuminating the night sky. He had a nightmare. It was a simple nightmare, but it bugged him to no end for whatever reason.

In the dream he was falling in a never ending pit. The pit engulfed him in darkness. The dream went on for hours before he woke up. He stood up and walked out into the hallway and walked quietly through it. Nymph must have heard it because she popped her head out of the door.

"Hi." She whispered.

He nodded at her. "My apologies for disturbing you."

"Oh, you didn't. I thought you were sleeping." She replied.

"I woke up." He told her.

"Oh. Where are you going?" She asked.

"Outside." Dirus told her.

Nymph saw her chance and took it. "Can I join you?"

"If you desire." He answered and continued walking. Nymph followed him outside.

Dirus sat down on the ground. Nymph sat next to him. Dirus stared up at the sky. Nymph looked at him with a curious look on her face. She then wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. It was a very cold night. She could see her own breath. Without even looking at her, Dirus took off his trench coat and gave it to her.

"Oh. Thank you. But aren't you cold?" Nymph asked putting it on.

"I like the cold." Dirus told her.

"You sure are weird." Nymph stated. Dirus looked at her and she put her hands up. "N-not in a bad way!" She saved. "In a good way… I-I like it." She blushed.

"I see…" He said.

"I-I mean I don't like it… No, wait, I DO! I just… Um…" She thought.

"Okay." He told her so she'd stop talking.

Nymph wrapped Dirus' coat around herself for warmth. _"I can't even talk to him. I wish he would ask me out on a date or something. I bet he's secretly really romantic. I wonder if he likes me too. His coat is really warm. Why can't I talk to him? I've never felt this way before. Maybe Astraea or Mikako or Sohara can help me… My reactor really hurts." _Nymph's mind was racing. She was trying to work up the courage to talk to him some more. Just then Dirus spoke.

"Why did you all trust me? How do you know the Man of Synapse didn't send me to kill all of you?"

Surprised, Nymph got on her knees and reached up towards his neck. Dirus flinched, but let Nymph near him. Her gloved hand gently touched his dark gray collar. She traced her hand to where the chain link remnants were broken.

"Your leash is broken. Who broke it?" She asked softly.

"Me." He answered.

"How?" Nymph asked astonished.

"I pulled it until it broke." He answered.

"Wow. You must be very strong if you're able to do that." She concluded. "Why did you do it?"

"I don't know. I'm not supposed to have free will, but all the sudden… I was tired of being his slave. I wanted to be free and far away from him. But I know he won't let me go so easily. He probably already sent Omega and Omicron out after me."

"Omega and Omicron?" Nymph tilted her head.

"Two other second gens. They work together as a pair." He explained. "They find me and I'm done for."

The thought of losing him already was too much for Nymph. "No! Then they won't find you! We'll hide you! Or we'll fight back!"

"It's no use. Even if I do manage to defeat them, I'd already be compromised. The man of Synapse would know where I am. He'd just send more and more until I'm overwhelmed." Dirus stood up. His red eyes shimmered under the moonlight. His hair swayed along with the breeze. Seeing him look this handsome made Nymph go crazy inside.

"There has to be a way… I-" she stopped herself. "We can't lose you."

"Keep telling yourself that." Dirus said as his large black wings came out. He flapped them once and took off into the night sky. Nymph touched the coat and rubbed her cheek on it. He quickly sniffed it. It smelled like Dirus; a dying rose. The aroma was strangely nice. She noticed an insignia sewn on the inside. It was a black skull being stabbed with a black knife, bleeding black blood, with black wings behind it. She wrapped herself in the warmth and closed her eyes, yearning for more.

Despite having no clue why she loved him.

She just did.

She loved him.


	4. Chapter 4

Dirus flew over the woods surrounding the mountains, his wings blending in perfectly with the night sky.

"I'm over here." A voice spoke out from the darkness. Dirus turned to meet the silhouette of another second gen.

"I knew I sensed you." Dirus said.

"I see that I can't beat your radar no matter what, renegade." The voice said.

"Bite me." Dirus said in spite.

"I'll do more than bite you, renegade. I'll revert you back into scrap."

"Let's end this now, Lambda."

"I only have an hour. Not enough to destroy you, but certainly enough to toy with you."

"Then let's fight."

The figure moved forward. It was a man a few inches shorter than Dirus. He had brown hair and silver eyes that pierced through the darkness. He wore a crooked smile on his face along with an evil look. They floated in the air for what seemed like hours, just staring at each other with pure hatred.

Dirus made the first move, he activated cloaking and disappeared, only to reappear behind Lambda. Lambda acted quickly and turned, kicking Dirus.

"Trickery, Zeta!" He yelled and smiled.

"Silence you damned fool!" Dirus yelled back, punching him. Lambda flew back and Dirus flew above him and punched him to the ground. Lambda coughed up artificial blood and stood shakily.

"We've known each other for centuries… And this is how you treat your old friends? By betraying them?" Lambda screamed.

"We shouldn't be taking orders from that fool you obey! Then again… Pets like you always have to obey their masters." Dirus said, descending.

"I'll make you eat those words. You bloody traitor." Lambda said as he slid his foot back, clenched his hand into a fist, brought it back, and swung it forward, forcing Dirus to go flying back into a tree. Dirus stood and ran at him. Lambda jumped backed and ran at Dirus, kicking him in the side of the head.

Dirus rolled onto his knee and coughed. "I'll make you pay for that you son of a bit-" Dirus was interrupted by Lambda running at him and upper-cutting him into the air. Dirus quickly regained his bearings and flipped in the air. He extended his wings and slowed his descent. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out what seemed to be the hilt of a sword with no blade.

Lambda's eyes widened in fear. "That's…"

Dirus extended the arm holding the hilt. It was a dark silver hilt. Dirus tightened his grip on it and a black blade surrounded by red flames emerged.

"…The Sword of Peleus." Lambda finished in awe. Dirus appeared next to him and slashed upwards.

"GAAAAAAAAH!" Lambda screamed as the blade cut a huge gash in his side. Dirus spun around and roundhouse kicked him into the side of a nearby mountain. When he stood, Dirus was above him. He reached down and picked Lambda up. "You're not the only one with a weapon!" Lambda spat in Dirus' face and reached behind him and took out what seemed to be a small, simple golden bar. But it extended and quickly turned into a large golden spear, flickering with electricity.

"Thyrsus!" Dirus screamed. Lambda kicked Dirus in the face until he let go. Dirus roundhouse kicked Lambda into the air and over a mountain, towards the town. He took off after him. Dirus floated in the air looking for Lambda when he got stabbed in the back with Thyrsus. Electricity arced through him. He felt intense pain, but he managed to turn and slash Lambda with the Sword of Peleus, making Lambda scream out in pain and back up, taking the spear out.

Dirus did a backwards somersault in the air and kicked Lambda higher into the air. Dirus climbed to the higher altitude as well. The two enemies hovered in the air, only feet apart. They were both bruised, beaten, and bleeding. They were both panting before Lambda noticed the sun was rising. A smile grew on his face.

"I would love to stay longer and continue to play, but I need to get going. I can't waste ALL of my time on the likes of a renegade like you." He said. He put his hand up, and everything went bright for Dirus. He caused a personal solar flare for him. Dirus shielded his eyes and cast a dark spell, canceling out the effects of the solar flare, but it was too late. Lambda was gone.

"Damn…" Dirus said. He stopped and coughed up his own blood which he was choking on. He slowly descended and landed in front of Tomoki's house before collapsing in a fit of coughing. He weakly stood up and fell forward. He caught himself on the side of the house and leaned on it for support, though. He dropped to his knees and crawled to the door. He grabbed the doorknob and used it to boost himself up. He then turned it and fell into the house.

He shakily got up and stumbled through the house, into the living room where Astraea, Nymph, Ikaros, Tomoki, Chaos and Sohara were eating breakfast. When they saw the condition Dirus was in, everyone stood up and crowded around him, with the exception of Astraea who was too busy eating her waffles.

"What happened?!" Sohara exclaimed.

"Nothing." Dirus replied.

"Don't you 'nothing' me! Tell us what happened." She yelled at him.

"I said nothing. It's just a scratch." Dirus said.

"This is more then 'just a scratch'!" Nymph said. "You need medical attention A.S.A.P!"

"No I don't. I said I'm fine." Dirus said, trying to get through them. They just pushed him back into the circle.

"Ooooh, did it huuurt?" Chaos asked.

"No." Dirus replied.

"If it didn't hurt, then let's test it." Tomoki challenged. "Ikaros?"

"Yes, master?" Ikaros asked. Tomoki whispered something in her ear and she nodded. "Yes, master." She walked up to Dirus and put a hand on his stomach and another on his back. She lightly started pressing the wound.

Dirus' eye twitched. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He screamed.

"Stop it, stop! You're hurting him!" Nymph yelled, concerned. Ikaros obeyed and took her hands away. Dirus fell onto his knees and clutched his wound. Blood dripped down onto the floor. Nymph got on her knees. "You really need medical attention. Ikaros, Astraea and I can help."

Astraea popped up in a nurse's outfit. "Yeah! We can help!"

"I don't need help." Dirus said stubbornly, trying to get up. Astraea just kicked him back down.

"Yes you do!" She said.

"Astraea! Be gentle, he's injured!" Nymph yelled at her.

"Oh, right. Sooooorry." Astraea said.

"What's with the outfit, anyway?! What are you trying to do, seduce him?!" Nymph yelled, trying to hide her jealousy.

"Why? Do you want it so you can try to seduce him?" Astraea teased.

Nymph's face turned red. "N-no way!" She crossed her arms. "L-let's just heal him."

Dirus sensed a strong presence in Japan. His eyes widened and he got up. "N-no…" He said as he hobbled to the door.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" Sohara yelled.

"No… Time…" Dirus said in a trance-like voice.

"Wha…? Hey Get back here!" Astraea tackled him and dragged him into the other room. "Don't make me tie you up!"

"N-no…" Dirus' voice trailed off as his eyes slowly started to close. His vision tunneled and everyone's voice became distant. He started to numb until he passed out.

The dark held him.


	5. Chapter 5

"So you're the one who tricked them all. Tricked them into disobeying their Master. All of them… Except for the Zeta. He chose to become a renegade of his own accord. I must say, I'm impressed. And I don't get impressed easily. I could kill you, but that would be unwise of me right now. No, I won't kill you. Yet. I'll let you live. You will eventually lead yourself to your own demise. And when that happens, I'll be waiting. Your fate is sealed. It's only a matter of time. Can you hear it, boy? I suppose not. You will… In time. Until then, I won't interfere with you. You may go on with your daily lives, do what you normally do. I'll be watching, however. But eventually… He will suffer. Suffer beyond anything imaginable. Don't be mistaken, boy. I have no interest in you. Only in the Zeta. And the dark. You don't know anything about the dark. Or fear. Or pain. You know nothing. Absolutely nothing. Until then… He will be hers to hold. She will hold him close. She will love him. But she cannot keep him forever. She will try to keep him. She will hold his hand, but he will not hold hers in return. He may eventually share the feelings she feels, but they were not destined to be together. I don't have much time, boy. We'll meet again for the first time eventually. But not here. Not now."

_**Several months later…**_

__"Hey, Dirus, why don't you join school?" Sohara asked at the table during breakfast.

"I have no desire in human knowledge. It's… Underwhelming, to say the least." Dirus said in his usual uncaring voice.

"Come on, it could be fun!" She said.

"That sounds like a great idea, Sohara. Come on, Dirus." Tomoki said.

Dirus sighed. "You won't let this go, will you?"

"Not really." Tomoki said.

"Fine. I'll attend school." Dirus said.

After they ate breakfast, Sohara, Nymph, Tomoki, Ikaros, and Astraea walked to school in the snow.

"Okay class, this is our new student. Why don't you introduce yourself?" The teacher said during first period.

Dirus stepped forward. "I'm Dirus." He said in an uninterested voice. His hands were in his full-body trench-coats pockets and his hood was up. A couple of girls whispered to each other, talking about how "cute" he was. This irritated him.

"Do we have any questions for our new friend?" The teacher asked. A couple of people raised their hands.

Dirus nodded at a boy. "Where did you transfer from?" The boy asked. Tomoki got really nervous.

"Tokyo. I lived in the Ueno District. Near Shinobazu Pond." Dirus responded nonchalantly. Other people raised their hands. He nodded at a girl.

"What kind of name is 'Dirus'?" She asked.

"It's a nickname. It's Latin. It means 'dread'." He explained. "My real name is Yorin Ronin." Another girl raised her hand.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked. Nymph's face turned red with anger and jealousy and she gripped her pencil so hard it snapped in half. Dirus rolled his eyes and turned to the teacher.

"Where do I sit?" He asked.

"Anywhere where there's a free seat." The teacher answered, turning to the chalkboard. Dirus walked down the rows of seats. Nymph kicked the vacant chair next to her so it was out and she whistled innocently. Dirus just passed her and went to an empty table in the back near a window, plopped his books down, and sat down. Nymph couldn't help but feel upset.

During class, Dirus took notes while staring out the window uninterested. He sketched a perfect picture of the historical figures in the pictures on the chalkboard. A couple of people looked at his notebook and were really impressed.

"Did you really draw that?" One kid asked.

"Yeah." Dirus answered.

"Without looking at the board?" Another asked.

"Yeah." Dirus answered.

"You must be really skilled." A girl said.

"Sure, whatever." Dirus answered.

Nymph was jealous that everyone was talking to Dirus. She concluded that at lunch she'd sit next to him. Classes went on, and when the lunch bell rang, Nymph quickly got to the cafeteria to find a large crowd around Dirus. He had girls on both sides, clinging to his arms, desperately trying to seduce him. Nymph was jealous beyond belief. She just took her lunch and sat with Tomoki, Sohara, Ikaros, Mikako, Sugata, and Astraea.

"Can I eat in peace?" Dirus asked.

"Of course." A girl said, looking at the girl on the other side. "You heard him. Leave us."

"Nu-uh, you!" The other childishly said.

Dirus sighed. "If you let me go I'll talk to you both after school." The two let go and Dirus walked out of the crowd.

"Hey, Dirus, over here!" Sohara called out, waving him over. "Come sit with us!"

Dirus walked over with his hands in his pockets, kicked out the chair next to Nymph, and sat down."

"Wow, you're really popular, huh?" Tomoki observed.

"Is there some kind of human repellent I can use?" Dirus asked.

"What? You don't like the popularity?" Tomoki asked.

"I hate it. I wish they would leave me alone." Dirus said.

"So… You hate the attention from all those pretty girls?" Nymph asked.

"Yeah. They're relentless." Dirus said. Nymph silently cheered to herself. The table fell silent except for the sound of Astraea's obnoxiously loud eating. Dirus' eyes widened and he stood. "EVERYONE GET DOWN!" He yelled. He grabbed two students by the window, threw them, and braced himself. An explosion shook the room.

"So, I finally found you… Zeta."


End file.
